A Misconception of Brotherly Love
by LeoAngelSil
Summary: A Misconception of Brotherly Love... different people are being discussed about but the main characters for the discussion are brothers! I think you already know who they are...
1. Chapter 1

A Misconception Of Brotherly Love

Shizune: "Hokage-sama, we have received an urgent virtual message from silverleo"  
Tsunade:"Alright. Shizune, go wheel in the new 72 inch flat screen t.v and tell  
Genma to tell the ANBU that they should gather everyone here immediately, understand?"  
Shizune:"Yes, Hokage-sama. Right away."

...

Everyone was gathered in the room...

Tsunade:"Gai, please turn on the flat screen t.v"  
Gai:"Yes, Hokage-sama"

_Gai went in front of the t.v and pressed a button which, to no avail hadn't triggered the t.v to turn on_

Gai: *press* "On" *press* "on"

_he did this so for another minute_

Gai: *press* "ON!*  
Lee:"Gai-sensei!"  
Gai:"Lee-san!"  
Lee:"Gai-sensei!"  
Gai:"Lee-san!"  
Lee:"I'll help you Gai-sensei!"  
Gai:"Please do so Lee-san!"

_Lee went to Gai's side and pushed the same button again_

Lee:"Gai-sensei! Why didn't it turn on?"  
Gai:"Lee, that is what I want to know right now, too!"

_Lee and Gai kept on pushing the same button over and over again, but still the flat screen t.v didn't turn on_

_Except for the two of them, everybody heaved a long sigh. Kurenai stood up from her seat and went up to the still not showing pictures t.v and pushed a quite obvious and large red button. The screen immediately went white_

Everybody(except for Lee and Gai): "Yehey!"

Gai:"I could have done that myself if i wasn't conscious!"  
Lee:"Yeah! and I could have helped Gai-sensei if I wasn't conscious too!"  
Kurenai:"Oh please. I know you couldn't have even if you weren't conscious!"  
Gai and Lee:"Hmph!" *arms over their chests*  
Kurenai:"Haha. It's ALWAYS THE BIG RED BUTTON! Haven't you heard of that?"  
Gai and Lee:"No"  
Kurenai:"Well sorry for you, but I have! Haha"

_The urgent virtual message played_

play

Pein:"Hey bastards... I'm here to deliver to you the urgent message from silverleo. Here it goes: silverleo doesn't own any of the characters from Naruto used in the fanfic. And Itachi and Sasuke aren't lovers. They are, if you want them to...

====================================  
suddenly...

Itachi:"Haha. I'm the main character!"  
Sasuke:"No! I am!"  
Itachi:"no, I am!"  
Sasuke:"no, I am!"  
Itachi:"me!"  
Sasuke:"me!"  
Itachi:"me!"  
Sasuke:"me!"  
Itachi:"me!"  
Sasuke:"me!"  
Pein:"Shut up, you $$H0L3$! I'm trying to finish a disclaimer here!and quit that stupid childish acts of yours!  
Itachi and Sasuke:"NO! you shut up! and we're not childish!"  
Pein: *groan* "KONAN!!!"  
Konan:"What!?!"  
Pein:"Give me the 'D-weapon', now!"  
Konan:"Roger, leader-sama!" *feet together* *straightens posture* *salute* *leave* *scurry to the kitchen to get the 'D-weapon'* *scurrying back to Pein*

_Konan entered the room with a tray with a tin covering it_

Itachi:"I am!"  
Sasuke:"I am!"  
Itachi:"I am!"  
Sasuke:"I am!"  
Pein:"Konan! GIVE IT TO ME!"  
Konan:"HERE!", she shouted back, handing the covered tray to Pein  
Pein: *opens the tray, slowly revealing...*  
Itachi:"DANGO!!!"  
Tobi:"Me want Dango! Tobi a good boy!"  
Itachi:"I SAW IT FIRST!"  
Sasuke:"I WANT IT!"  
Itachi:"NO! I WANT IT!"  
Sasuke:"I WANT IT"  
Pein:"GO TAKE IT OUT IN THE YARD!" *throws the Dango outside the window*  
Sasuke, Itachi, Tobi:"DANGO!!!"  
Tobi: *sob* *sob* *a little teary-eyed*

_Itachi and Sasuke glanced at each other then at the window where the Dango flew out of, then back to one another again_

Itachi and Sasuke:"DANGO!!!"

_The both of them jumped out the window_

Kisame:"Itachi!!!! How could you do this to me!?! Why did you leave me!?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
Itachi!from outside): "I'm still alive, dumbass!"

Sakura:"Sasuke!?!"  
Sasuke:"Uhhh..., hi Sakura. Can you not bother me right now? I'm trying to ontain a Dango here."  
Sakura: *not listening to sasuke* "Heeeeeeeeey Naruto! I've finally found Sasuke! come here and see!"  
Naruto:"Really!?! I'll be there in just a sec!"  
_after 10 seconds_  
Naruto:"Sorry Sakura! Sai was the one who kept me behind!"  
Sai:"I have no emotions..."  
Sasuke:"Cool! So do I! I did once, but now, it came back"  
Sai:"I was born with no emotions, then I shall die with still no emotions"  
Sasuke:"Ohhh..., I see" *Sasuke grinned* 'He's obviously a loner...and a jerk"  
Sakura:"Ohhh..., where's Kakashi-sensei?"  
Naruto:"Him? He was talking a while ago with a person who had a venus flytrap on his head! and he was black and white"  
Itachi:"That I think was Zetsu. You better get him now or else there won't be a next time you'll see Kakashi"  
Naruto:"Why?"  
Itachi:" 'Cause Zetsu's a carnivorous plant, and not in a good way"  
Sakura and Naruto:"Kakashi-sensei!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" *both dashes to Kakashi*  
Sai:"I guess I'll be going now"  
Sasuke:"Can I ask you a favor?"  
Sai:"Yeah. what is it?"  
Sasuke:"Can you take care of Sakura and MY PRECIOUS Naruto for me?  
Sai:"Sure thing"  
Sasuke:"Okay. Oh, and one more thing, can you lead them astray and go back to Konoha to erase their minds?"  
Sai:"Okay, I'll speak to Tsunade-sama about that"  
Sasuke:"I guess you already have an appropriate excuse?"  
Sai:"Yes"

_back in the room_

Deidara:"Waaaaahhhh! Isn't this the 23rd floor?"  
Sasori:"But the Akatsuki Base doesn't have a 23rd floor!"  
Hidan:"Yeah it fucking does now"  
Sasori:"How?"  
Hidan:"Pein orded Kakuzu to give him money to revise the whole Akatsuki Base"  
Sasori:"And you gave him the money?"" *looks over at Kakuzu*  
Kakuzu:"Had no choice"  
Sasori:"Ooohhh..."  
Deidara:"Waaaahhhhh! Danna! Danna, I'm scared!" *sob* *sob*  
Sasori: *hugs Deidara* *Rocking Deidara a little* "It's okay Dei-chan,I'm here. Let's go back to the room to calm you down, shall we?"  
Deidara: *sob* *sod* *nob*  
Sasori: *Leads Deidara through the halls*  
Zetsu: *came rushing in the room* "Tobi? Where are you?"  
Tobi:"Here *sob* I am"  
Zetsu: *rush over to Tobi* *hug Tobi* "Are you okay, Tobi?"  
Tobi: *sob* "No."  
Zetsu:"Oooohhh, is that so?"  
Tobi:"Yes." *sob*  
Zetsu:"Well let's make it this way, we'll go to our room too to get you to calm  
down too, put you to sleep and go to town later on to buy a whole bag of dango,is that okay with you?"  
Tobi:*nod*  
Zetsu:*leads Tobi to the bedroom*  
Hidan:"I don't suppose you'd-"  
Kakuzu:"Don't even think about it"  
Hidan:"Aaaaaaaawwwwwwwww, Kuzu"  
Kakuzu:"Ooooohhh okay. Come here."  
Hidan:"Yay!" *went to be hugged by Kakuzu* "Lead the way!"  
Kakuzu:"Bridal style?"  
Hidan:"Is there any possibility?"  
Kakuzu:"Well I guess there is" *Carries Hidan off to their room -bridal style*  
Konan: *looks at her partner* "Pein?"  
Pein:"What?"  
Konan:"What about us?"  
Pein:"What about us, what?"  
Konan:"We're the only couple left. Aren't we going to our room?"  
Pein:"Aaaaahhh!!! I don't have time for this"  
Konan:"But Pein, we rarely spent time together these past few weeks"  
Pein:"Okay, you do have a point. Just let me finish, okay?"  
Konan:"Okay. I'll wait in our room. Bye"  
Pein:"Bye" *wave*  
Konan: *wave*  
Pein: *clears throat* opens mouth to speak*  
Itachi:"Let's split it in half!"  
Sasuke:"Sounds good to me!"  
Pein:"SHUT UP! Just let me finish and got to MY Konan!"  
Itachi and Sasuke:*glance at each other* "Okay!"  
Pein:"Okay now. In short, silverleo doesn't own any Naruto characters used in the fanfic.  
All the Naruto characters: copyright (c) Masashi Kishimoto  
Story idea/plot: copyright (c) silverleo

==========================================================  
AND THIS ENDS THE URGENT VIRTUAL MESSAGE

This instant virtual message will self destruct in

10

_everyone is standing up_

9

_everyone is shifts into panic mode *ON*_

8

_everyone's panicking_

7

_everyone's panicking some more_

6

_everybody's still panicking_

5

_everybody's trying to find cover_

4

_some are running for their lives out the building_

3

_some are taking cover under the hokage's table__

2

some are hiding behind the Hokage-sama herself!_

1

*step* *step* *step* *step* *Sasuke, walking towards the t.v*  
Naruto:"NO! Get out of there Sasuke! Take cover!"

0

*Sasuke pulled the plug out of its socket and the t.v turned off* *the t.v didn't blow up!*

Haha...  
enjoy the fanfic!

Naruto:"You said to Sai that you'd want us to be brain washed!?!"  
Sasuke:"Hey, I did it for your own good, 'cause maybe you'll be traumatized and won't face me again!"  
Naruto:"I didn't have that kind of view to it"  
Sasuke:"Well, now you do!"  
Naruto:"Sasuke!!!" *runs to Sasuke*  
Sasuke: *he gladly took Naruto into his arms*

silverleo:"Woahhh! A little bit yaoiness in that disclaimer...Ohh well, again,  
Please enjoy the fanfic!"


	2. Chapter 2

A MISCONCEPTION OF BROTHERLY LOVE

"And so my dear comrades," Naruto started and looked at his friends with a slight grin on his face "I need to know what you have collected" he waited for a response

"I don't get what you're saying!" Lee said with a confused look on his face, Naruto sighed and turned his head to the pale-complexioned boy at his right and gave him a 'I'm-sick-of-explaining' and a 'you-be-the-one' look.

Neji, who understood the said looks, nodded his head and turned to Lee "What he means is that, he wants to know what's the outcome of our observations" said Neji "Ohhh..." Lee said in half realization "but, what were we supposed to dig dirt on?" Lee added, things still not clear to him.

Naruto groaned, the only thing that really bothered him right now is that, how their friend is not aware of the whole 'observation thing' and even possibly why they were meeting up in the first place. Naruto exhaled through his mouth to calm himself a bit the proceeded to explain the basic thiings to Lee.

"You know my dear friend..., IT WOULDN'T BE CONFUSING IF YOU PAID ATTENTION TO ME LAST WEEK!" Naruto couldn't keep his cool and yelled the last part in Lee's ear; Lee winced as the blonde's voice hollered through his ear "You didn't have to yell!" Lee said in a raised voice , due to the fact that he couldn't hear well now "WELL, IF YOU ONLY HAD LISTENED TO ME, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN YELLED AT!" Naruto shot a glare at Lee "WHAT WERE YOU DOING WHEN I DISCUSSED IT WITH THE GROUP!?!"

Lee's FLASHBACK~-~-~-~-(in Lee's own world: his thoughts)~-~-~-

'Sakura, if only you know how i truly feel about you..., As you contemplate my feelings toward you, I'll recite a poem for you, which was made by the one and only Lee! me!

Here I am, in this field,  
Awaiting your arrival, my sweet Cherry Blossom.  
My longing can't be kept no longer,  
I need you,  
Right here,  
Right now.  
Thinking that I wouldn't be so selfish  
For wanting you all to myself.  
I can't help but feel like this.  
For what I feel is truly a bliss.

"Oii Lee!" Naruto called out to Lee, causing him to blink back into reality "Huh?" Lee said, dazed "Did you understand everything I said?" Naruto questioned him "Uhhh...yeah" he said, even though he didn't understand a thing

End of FLASHBACK~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

"Ummm..., I was...I was..., uh...thinking of...the Sakura Blossoms! Yeah that's right! The Sakura Blossoms! I was wondering how they would look like with Lotuses. Hehe" Lee said, grinning and scratching the back of his head, saying things partly true wasn't really his strong point.

Naruto and Neji exchanged glances, raised on of their brows and thought the same thought 'Haruno Sakura'

At The Ichiraku Ramen Bar...

"Cough cough" Sakura choked on some of her ramen "Here, drink this Sakura" said a low but calm voice. Sakura took the glass of water that was being offered to her "Gulg gulg gulg gulg" Sakura drank all of the water "Thanks, Itachi" Sakura said in acknowledgment. Itachi smiled, "No problem" Itachi assured her. "Are you alright now Sakura?" said a concerned voice "Yeah, I'm okay now Sasuke" Sakura said "You sure?" Sasuke asked again, just to make sure "Yes, Sasuke. I am now" Sakura justified "Okay" Sasuke said, nodding his head before returning to his seat beside Itachi.

Back To The Discussion At Hand...

Naruto's knowing look quickly disappeared and turned into attack mode. Naruto balled his fist, ready to punch the living daylights out of Lee any minute now.

Neji, being the only calm person left, cut them off before things could get any worse, "Okay now guys, where were we?" Neji asked them, as they were glaring daggers at him which weren't really meant for him. After a moment, their anger slowly disappeared "Returning to the matter, who have we found out was, either: a pervert, tomboy, gay, egoistic, sexist, pedophile, or just plain weird" Neji stated as the two boys finally calmed down.


End file.
